


Just Let Me Adore You

by somefanficthoughts



Series: Hogwarts AU's [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Robb and Theon being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefanficthoughts/pseuds/somefanficthoughts
Summary: "Well done boys,” Qyburn said. “This is one of the best examples I’ve seen from the class.”“What? But sir, neither Robb or I smell anything.” Theon protested.“Well it all seems to be in order, the steam is spiralling, and it has a pearly sheen.” Qyburn gave them a tight smile, perfectly purveying his astonishment at how stupid he thought they were and moved onto the next table. Robb leaned into the cauldron trying to get a better smell but all he could detect salt, butterbeer and Theon’s stupid coconut oil conditioner, which were all to do with Theon who was right next to him and weren’t actually coming from the potion.orRobb and Theon make amortentia and it doesn't go how they thought it would
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Hogwarts AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Just Let Me Adore You

Robb didn’t really like the idea of amortentia. He thought it was wrong that you could force someone to love you even if they didn’t want to. That was the thing about magic he supposed, it could be wonderful, but it could also cause so much pain. That’s why he wanted to work for the ministry in an area surrounding muggle studies, so the wizarding world could incorporate muggle technologies and stop relying so heavily upon magic, because being magically dependant was the reason things like amortentia got invented. Wizards were just too used to getting their way. Theon however, seemed to think that it was all just one big joke. Gods, Theon was such an idiot, if someone had so much as looked his way this entire class, he made some tacky flirtatious joke.

Theon and Robb were both absolutely rubbish at potions, so it came as no surprise to Robb when after he finished mixing that he didn’t smell anything different at all. 

“Oi Theon, d’you smell anything?” He asked, hoping to god that he did so Robb didn’t end up failing another potions class.

“Nah man, must have screwed up at some point, probably misread the measurements for the ingredients.”

“Yeah, probably,” Robb said feeling disappointed. It wasn’t that Robb was a bad student, he was great at history of magic and defence against the dark arts, he just sucked at potions. Robb was really hoping that he could pull his grade up this year so he wouldn’t absolutely flunk his N.E.W.T’s. However, it seemed very unlikely to happen based on today. Professor Qyburn walked around, inspecting everyone’s potions. The old man kind of crept Robb out, but Robb had to admit that he was every bit the Ravenclaw, and in his dedication to discovering and altering potions he had managed to teach their class several unique skills that weren’t apart of the core curriculum. Actually, Robb wasn’t sure if Hogwarts even had a curriculum.

“Robb don’t worry about it. Amortentia’s stupid anyway. Like, when are you actually going to use it in the real world, in a practical situation? Never.” Theon said, trying to comfort him. Theon always did this, whenever he got a rubbish result in some class he’d go on a rant about the lack of practical, real-world skills the school taught and how care of magical creatures was the only valid subject. Theon only thought that because the Giant Squid in the lake, which was last terms unit, had taken a particular shine to him. Qyburn came up to their station and Robb prepared himself for the slight shake of the man’s head, and then a precise lecture on everything he did wrong and how to improve.

“Well done boys,” Qyburn said. “This is one of the best examples I’ve seen from the class.”

“What? But sir, neither Robb or I smell anything.” Theon protested.

“Well it all seems to be in order, the steam is spiralling, and it has a pearly sheen.” Qyburn gave them a tight smile, perfectly purveying his astonishment at how stupid he thought they were and moved onto the next table. Robb leaned into the cauldron trying to get a better smell but all he could detect salt, butterbeer and Theon’s stupid coconut oil conditioner, which were all to do with Theon who was right next to him and weren’t actually coming from the potion.

“You smell anything different?” Theon asked.

“Nah, how ‘bout you?” Theon leant in to take a sniff.

“All I smell is dog. Honestly, you think Hogwarts would apply their pet policy to everyone but apparently, children of famous Aurors can bring their fucking direwolves and stink up the place.” Robb didn’t know how Qyburn had thought that their potion worked but he wasn’t about to go up to him and fight him on it. If he wanted to think Robb’s work was exemplary, he could. 

And then it clicked.

Salt. Butterbeer. Coconut Oil Conditioner. Theon. Dog. Direwolf. Greywind. Robb. Fuck. 

Robb was great at coming up with plans. He’d actually been told he was a ‘tactical genius’ by Professor Lannister when he’d won the annual wizard chess competition, so he was quite proud of himself for coming up with the stunning idea of rushing out of class to go hide in the bathroom for the rest of his life. Robb stood up immediately and left the class as fast as he could, leaving behind a confused looking Theon and an almost empathetic (did Qyburn even feel emotions?) looking Qyburn. The second he reached the hall outside the potions rooms he broke into an outright sprint and made his way to the closest bathrooms he could find, which happened to be half the castle away because when designing Hogwarts the founders did not go for practicality. Robb locked himself into a stall and sat down to contemplate everything he’d thought he knew about himself. 

Robb had absolutely no problem with gay people, he just wasn’t gay himself. Theon had come out to him in fourth year and it was fine, but Robb just liked girls, didn’t he? But Theon wasn’t a girl and he was attractive, like really attractive. And the more Robb thought about it the more he realised that maybe Theon wasn’t just objectively good-looking but Robb found him good-looking. He remembered when fourth-year started up and Theon had come back from the holidays so much taller and more grown-up and when he’d take his shirt off Robb couldn’t help but stare at his abs. And then later that year when Theon’d told him that he was bi, sometimes Robb would just think about Theon kissing guys and then that guy would morph into him. Or when Theon told him in way too much detail about losing his virginity and Robb just felt crushed for no reason at all. Or the way the light caught his eyes in the afternoon. The way Theon’s familiar laugh would make Robb feel so at home that it felt like they could be the only people in the world and it wouldn’t even matter because he’d have Theon, now and always. And the worst thing was, Robb could handle being bi but liking Theon? Theon was his best friend and not to be dramatic but he’d rather die than ruin that friendship, sometimes it felt like it was the only thing that kept him afloat. And it was so stupid of Robb to like Theon because now whenever Theon did anything Robb was going to see it differently and only like him more when Theon was just being a good friend. And he hadn’t even started thinking about the meaning of the amortentia, god he didn’t just like Theon, he lov-

“Robb?” He heard suddenly, Theon’s voice echoing through the bathroom, disrupting his chain of thought. “You in here?” Robb stayed quiet, not having the emotional capacity to deal with Theon right now. He heard a banging on the stall he’d locked himself into, “Come one Robb I know you’re in here, just open up.” Even though he knew it was childish, Robb didn’t say anything. “Whatever man, I just came to see if you were alright. But whatever, feel free to mope in the toilet instead.” Robb heard the sound of Theon’s footsteps leaving the bathroom and guilt surged through him. Gods, he was being a shit friend, taking his personal stuff out onto Theon by ignoring him.

“Wait,” Robb called out, unlocking the door. Theon turned around, worry clouding his grey eyes, covering the mischievous twinkle that was usually there instead.

“Hey, you ok?” He asked. Robb didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He was the furthest thing from ok. First, he’d come to the realisation that he wasn’t straight, which was an assumption he’d being going under for his entire life, so that was pretty world-shattering. Secondly, he’d found out in the worst way that he was in lo- that he liked his best friend, in a more than just friendly sort of way. 

“Not really, look I just-“ He was going to have to be honest, wasn’t he? Robb knew there was no way he’d really be able to keep this a secret and maybe Theon would just brush it off and let everything go back to normal. Or he could never feel comfortable around Robb again and their friendship would be dead. “I just got a bit of a shock from class today, that’s all.”

“Robb,” Theon said, “I know what it sounds like but there’s heaps of different kinds of love right? Like, I know that it freaked you out when I said I smelt Greywind but it’s just ‘cause I love you as a friend.” What? He remembered Theon saying that now, he’d been so caught up in his own internal conflict that he hadn’t even thought that Theon might think it was his fault.

“Yeah, no, I know. Robb replied, his mind still racing.

“I know I like guys but it’s not like that, I swear. Please I just don’t want anything to change.” Theon’s eyes had begun to water and Robb felt like the worst friend in the history of the world. Theon had been thinking this entire time he was rejecting him.

“No, Theon,” Theon looked terrified and Robb realised that wasn’t the best way to begin this sentence, “What I mean is,” Robb paused, preparing himself to say what he needed to say, “It wasn’t just you. I uh, I got you too.” And Theon looked relieved, but Robb hadn’t finished. “Look Theon, I like you, okay. Like, like you like you,” What the hell was he saying? ‘Like you like you’, was he, ten? “And I get it if you feel like we’re just friends but um, if you’d let me, I don’t know, maybe we could just try?” Theon paused, and Robb felt his heart stop. If Theon said no, Robb would probably start crying and then because he very emotionally mature, thank you very much, he’d never talk to him again. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Theon replied, taking Robb’s hand into his own, a shy smile on his face. And Robb felt his chest explode outwards from sheer happiness because even though this was really new and kind of scary and he had no idea what he was doing and Theon would most likely never be allowed back in the town of Winterfell if Catelyn Stark had anything to say about it, it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
